


Projectile Proposal

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stiles is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is trying to propose to Stiles but Stiles isn't paying attention to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Stiles… I have something important to-“

“Cool Der, that’s great.” Stiles didn’t look up as he dug through the scattered clothes on his floor. He had nothing clean to pack, absolutely nothing. But that’s what college life did to you. When you have to pay for laundry facilities, you kind of leave everything until the last possible moment and that’s precisely when Derek decided to show up and cart him back to Beacon Hills. He didn’t want to deal with the latest baddy in clothes that he’d already worn several times. Not that it would matter but… he also didn’t want to be wearing smelly clothes if he was spending time with Derek - even if Derek had a scent kink.

“Look, I know this isn’t the best time but I’m not just here for-“

“It’s really not the best time, dude. I can’t find anything to pack! I don’t wanna smell like B.O. on one of my first trips back. What if the new big bad has some kind of thing for unwashed laundry?”

“Stiles that’s not important. What I wanted to say-” Derek tried to grab at Stiles arm but the younger man slipped away to investigate his closet, where everything was piled on the floor instead of on coat hangers.

“You can keep saying it just as long as you help me find clean clothes. Put that nose to good use and find something that doesn’t wreck.”

“It all smells like you, Stiles. But that’s not… Could you please just look at me?” Derek’s patience was waning. He’d worked on this speech the entire drive up to Stiles’ university. He’d pitched it to Erica and Isaac, who promptly mocked him afterwards with fake tears and long, drawn out ‘yes’s. He was never going to trust his betas again. The only person in the pack who didn’t know was Scott because if Scott knew, there was no way of keeping it a surprise for Stiles.

“Kinda busy, Der. If you want me to come with you, gonna have to help me out.” As Stiles dug through the pile of clothes, he tossed several articles over his shoulders, half of them thudding gently against Derek - he was lucky Stiles wasn’t trying to find the right text book.

“Stiles… I- I want to do this right. We’ve been together for two years and before that… well we were always flirting around the idea but you were too young and-“

“You’re seriously on about that again?” Stiles exhaled loudly, shoulders tensing but he didn’t so much as glance over his shoulder as he tore through the heap of clothes. “Dude, I forgive you for being a cock tease, we’re past all that.”

“That’s not what I- Stiles I’m trying to say something that’s rather crucial to our relationship. If you would just listen-“

Stiles stood up, finally turning around to face Derek. The werewolf was relieved to see how thoughtful and serious Stiles’ expression had turned until the golden hazel eyes shifted over Derek’s shoulder.

“That’s right! I have a bunch of clothes still clean from the last time I went home! They’re in the bag behind you!” Stiles exclaimed happily, brushing past Derek as he raced across the room. He didn’t even notice what Derek was gripping tightly in his hand. Nor did he pay attention the growl that escaped his boyfriend’s lips as his claws extended along with his canines.

Stiles pulled the zipper of the bag to see an assorted amount of clean clothing within the bag and a contented sigh left his lips. A sigh that quickly turned into a yelp of pain as something small and blunt hit the back of his head.

“Ow! Christ Derek wha-” Stiles turned around from his kneeling position, rubbing the back of his skull tenderly, and looked up to see Derek walking out of his dorm room.

“You’re such an idiot, Stiles. I’ll be in the car.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes, glaring at the back of his boyfriend as he disappeared down the hallway. Rolling his eyes, he picked up the bag so he could pack a couple of books for studying and made his way to his desk. A sharp pain on the bottom of his foot stopped him. With hissed grunts, Stiles dropped his bag and lifted his foot to soothe the injury with his thumb. His eyes lowered to the floor, scanning for the culprit of his second injury to find a small, black box.

“What the? Is this what Derek threw-” Stiles cut himself off as he knelt down to examine the box. “Shit…” He didn’t know if he was going to scream or be sick to his stomach but either way he snatched up the box and his bag, quickly nudging his feet into his shoes before sprinting out the door to chase after his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SourWolf7 asked for a second part and here it is!

Derek caught the small box before it hit the side of his head. He’d known it was coming, heard it the moment it left Stiles’ hands who had bounded down the steps toward the parking lot.

He knew what it was before he saw it, the feel of the velvet on his hands. Opening his palm, he found the small black ring box that he’d previously thrown at the back of Stiles’ head. The stupid idiot had been too busy to realize what Derek had been trying to say, trying to do. It was a big moment and now… well clearly Derek had failed.

Relationships and timing had never been his forte and once again he’d fucked it up. Doing something too early or too late, he simply couldn’t get it right.

Derek looked up, eyes locked on Stiles who was walking toward the car now, bag slung over his shoulder. He furrowed his brows as he inspected the younger man. Stiles didn’t appear put off or angry, confused or disgusted, and he chose to bring his bag all the way down the stairs when he was handing Derek back his ring.

“You gonna get in the car or just stand there and brood?” Stiles asked nonchalantly, stepping around Derek to walk around the front of the car. This was followed by the sound of Stiles repeatedly pulling on the handle of the passenger door. “Gotta unlock the door bright eyes.”

Derek furrowed his brows, fingers clenching tightly around the black box and he inhaled deeply to keep his claws from extending, “Stiles.”

“Dude, we’ve gotta drive all the way back to Beacon Hills and the sooner we-“

“ _Stiles_.” Derek growled, turning to stare at the college student over the top of the car. “You don’t want to talk about this?”

“What’s to talk about, man? It’s done. It’s over. Let’s get going.”

A cold weight pressed heavy on Derek’s chest.  _It’s done. It’s over._  The alpha took a stuttering breath, gritting his teeth to prevent his fangs from emerging. “And that’s… it?”

Stiles laughed, a short exhale from his nose as he stared back at Derek with confusion on his face which irritated Derek more. How could Stiles be this indifferent about rejecting him and expect everything to be fine for a five hour long car ride? 

Derek breathed in sharply, shutting his eyes against the feelings he didn’t want to express in front of Stiles right now. He was hurt, more than hurt… he was devastated but at this moment, he was pissed. Stiles was acting as though nothing had changed _._ The relationship was over and done according to him and he didn’t think that would affect Derek  _who had just proposed?_ _  
_

“I… can’t.”

“What’s that man, gotta speak up-“

“I  _can’t,_ Stiles.” Derek leveled his gaze, trying his best to stop the red from bleeding into his eyes but not succeeding in that either.

“Can’t what dude?”

Derek gritted his teeth as he felt his fangs come out, he couldn’t let it get that bad. “I can’t drive you home, Stiles.”

“What?” Stiles appeared utterly perplexed, making to move around the car until Derek snarled at him. 

“I can’t be around you. Go back to your dorm, I’ll call you from Beacon Hills.”

“Is that some kind of werewolf rule?”

Derek frowned at him, shaking his head in anger, “Stiles, what are you-“

“Like a mating ritual or-?” 

“Mating?” He blinked, the red fading from his eyes as the confusion settled in. 

“Well, I don’t know your traditions. Every culture is different and while I am a fountain of knowledge some of my insight is rather limited. Is it another scent thing or a sight thing, or just not-“

“Stiles!”

His head snapped back, mouth closing immediately at Derek’s sharp tone. He didn’t say anything until after Derek had taken a calming breath and walked closer to the car.

“Why are you talking about mating rituals?”

“Okay, so we have been having sex for a while… does that mean we already did the mating thing or is this-“

“Stiles, you rejected me.”

Stiles’ left brow rose comically high, “I did what now?”

It was Derek’s turn to back away, bewildered. When he spoke, he pronounced each word slowly, “You rejected me.”

“Is that what I did?” Stiles frowned and smiled at the same time and Derek didn’t know how that was possible. 

“You… threw the box at me. ‘It’s done. It’s over.’ That’s what you said. That’s a break-up, Stiles. That’s what it looks and sounds like, what else could it have been?”

Derek didn’t miss the hint of a blush that was forming on Stiles’ cheeks.

“It could be a young man’s rushed way of not having to talk about the mushy feelings and trying to by-pass the fact that I was an asshole who wasn’t paying attention when my boyfriend was trying to propose to me so I figured if we just rushed by me accepting then there wouldn’t be any yelling at Stiles for being an idiot.”

“You… wait- you accepted?”

Stiles smiled shyly, “Open the box, big guy.”

Derek frowned, gripping the small, black box before lifting it up and flipping it open with his thumb. The box was empty.

His gaze flickered up to where Stiles’ hands were now placed flat on the roof of Derek’s camaro, sliding toward him. On Stiles’ left hand sat the gold ring that Derek had engraved.

“So… we’re both idiots. Does that make us even?” Stiles tilted his head, putting on his best puppy dog eyes and Derek couldn’t help but smile because Stiles wasn’t breaking up with him. Stiles wasn’t leaving him, wasn’t rejecting him… Stiles was marrying him.

Derek’s hand stretched across the roof of the car, fingers intertwining with Stiles’. The ring was warm from Stiles’ sweaty hands, worked up from the misunderstanding they’d both shared, but it felt perfect against his own fingers. 

He smiled, soft eyes catching Stiles’ apologetic gaze, “We’re even.”

**Author's Note:**

> come join me on my [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/masterpost) for more drabbles :D


End file.
